A life was saved
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: Dean honestly had no idea how he got there but he was standing in the backyard of his neighbor's house starring at the black haired boy crying with his face in his hands. high school AU. rated for mentions of sucide


Dean stepped out of the Impala. He was late home because of his part time job. Dean still didn't like to call it 'home' but he did that for Sam. Dean had finally convinced their father that Sam shouldn't move around as much as they did and John had bought a small house for his sons to live in for at least a year maybe more; John couldn't make any promises. Dean looked at the small house; no lights were on except a very small one in one of the bedrooms. Dean smiled and chuckled Sam was most likely doing homework. Dean locked the car and took a few steps towards the front door then he stopped and turned. He sighed; across the street was another small house, slightly bigger than Dean and Sam's though. It didn't take long for Dean to realize that the family across the street had problems. Almost every night yelling could be heard. Tonight seemed worse somehow and Dean found himself unable to move. For a moment the yelling was heard more clearly and Dean could make out a few words such as "never, dad, died, Lucifer". Dean assumed a door had opened and closed, he still couldn't move

Dean honestly had no idea how he got there but he was standing in the backyard of his neighbor's house starring at the black haired boy crying with his face in his hands. That's right! He had heard someone crying. Without thinking he stepped closer and reached out for the boy.

"You okay?" the boy's head snapped up and Dean froze. They starred at each other for a while, he didn't know for how long but he found himself not being able to look away from the black haired boy's baby blue eyes. The bluest eyes he had ever seen.

'_Just like big blue oceans of blue…blueness' he_ mentally facepalmed '_what was that!?' _one part of his brain panicky asked '_but they are so very blue' _mentally he sighed deeply (at least he hoped it was mentally) as he agreed with himself they really were very blue.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" the boy finally said which caused Dean to snap (at least slightly) back to reality.

"Oh. I live across the street" he said and pointed….in the wrong direction. The boy frowned.

"That. That's a bush" he said and sniffled. The small smile on Dean's face faded and he sat down next to the other boy.

"I'm Dean" the boy met his eyes again.

"I know" he whispered and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're in my class" neither of them looked away they just sat there starring into each other's eyes.

"Castiel" the black haired boy said suddenly.

"Sorry what?" Dean found himself watching the boy's lips as he spoke.

"My name" he looked down and blushed slightly.

'_That's really cute…what?'_

"It's Castiel" he said and before Dean could stop himself the words left his mouth

"That's a beautiful name" Castiel's head snapped up and both boy's blushed.

'_Oh god. Dean stop starring!' _it didn't matter how many times Dean told himself to stop. He was almost frozen to the porch where he sat. And then Castiel smiled and Dean could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Beautiful" Castiel looked away and Dean tensed up.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Castiel gave a small nod and smiled again. Dean couldn't help himself as he reached out and cupped the other boy's cheek. Castiel froze and their eyes met once again. Dean swallowed as he stroke Castiel's almost dried tears away and Castiel closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Castiel didn't know why but he suddenly found himself telling the 'boy across the street' (or from the bush or wherever he came from) what happened. This was something he hadn't told anyone. Not that he had anyone to tell in the first place, well there was Meg but he didn't want to bother her with his problems. He told Dean about losing both his parents and how his oldest brothers always fought, how Meg was the only friend he had if she even counted as a friend that is and when he got to the fact that he was also bullied he was in tears again.

Dean once again acted before thinking as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close. Castiel tensed up for a moment but then relaxed in Dean's arms. Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting there but it had to be at least half an hour, that Dean was sure of. Dean ended up telling Cas (which Dean didn't even noticed he had started calling him) about Sam and their dad he had even mentioned his mother at some point. Dean didn't say anything about hunting though. He didn't even know why he told Cas any of it he just felt like he trusted the other teen, like they had a connection.

'_Connection? Really?!'_

"Can you promise me something?" Cas asked quietly into Dean's neck. Dean frowned.

"Yeah?" Cas backed away slightly so that he could meet Dean's green eyes. Dean's hands were resting on Castiel's shoulders and Cas had his on Dean's chest.

"Don't ignore me tomorrow at school?" Dean's heart broke as he saw sadness and desperation in those blue eyes. He moved both his hands to Cas' face and rested his forehead against the other's.

"Never" he said softly with closed eyes. Dean felt how Cas relaxed again and heard him sigh softly.

"Thank you" he whispered and started to move his hands to wrap around Dean's neck when they were interrupted.

"Hey! Cassie!" they jumped apart and looked up. One of the windows on the second floor was open and a boy with curly blonde hair had his head poked out, he was grinning

"You better come inside unless you want a cold!"

"I-I'll be right there" Cas called up to the man who Dean presumed to be one of his brothers. Said brother only nodded before smiling.

"I'm Balthazar by the way!" he called and it took Dean a few moments to realize that he was talking to him, by time Dean did realize it Balthazar had already vanished and closed the window. Castiel stood up and ran a hand through his black hair. Dean noticed that Cas wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

"Really. Thank you" he said quietly and Dean smiled up at him before standing. Cas started walking towards the glass door. Dean watched him go before he walked back to his and Sam's house.

Dean never knew that he saved a life that night. When Castiel walked into his bathroom after that conversation he flushed down the pills.


End file.
